


Indelible

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean can't keep their hands, or other things, off of their matching tattoos. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful [](http://eboniorchid.livejournal.com/profile)[**eboniorchid**](http://eboniorchid.livejournal.com/), thank you so much sweets! Written for the always marvelous [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)**wendy**, with love.

Dean grunted and rubbed rough fingers against the sweat-slick skin of Sam's lower back, his other hand wrapped tight around his own flushed cock. He traced the ancient rune inked onto Sam's skin and felt his heart race, felt pleasure sing under his skin at the knowledge Sam was marked for life, marked as his, for all the world to see.

That thought alone, Sam branded as Dean's, was what pushed him over the edge, hips arching as he came, spurting hot against the black ink of the tattoo, marking Sam as his all over again.

Sam was panting, his own hand wrapped around his cock as Dean rolled him over onto his back. Sam was flushed, his cock slick with pre-come and Dean wasted no time bending down and twisting his mouth over Sam, swallowing him deep into his throat. Sam bucked and moaned, long fingers twisting in the short strands of Dean's sweat-damp hair. Dean moaned and continued to suck and lick at Sam, intent on making him lose his mind.

But then Sam was yanking him up and off, saying something and it took Dean a minute to hear him over the buzz of pleasure in his ears.

"Dean, Dean... want to, oh god... Can I... Can I see it?" Sam's eyes and voice were pleading and Dean had never been able to deny Sam anything anyway. He nodded, knowing what Sam needed to see because he'd needed it himself. This was the first time they'd been able to do this since the tattoos had healed and god knows, both of them had been waiting impatiently for this.

The need to suck and lick and come all over that piece of skin that marked them belonging to each other had only gotten stronger since they'd performed the bonding ceremony to permanently link themselves a few days after actually getting the tattoos in a parlor down in Kentucky.

As if they weren't already bonded. By blood and sweat and come.

But they'd both decided on the tattoos to strengthen the link, an insurance policy of sorts, especially since things were getting a little too hairy for both their likings.

Dean shook his head, musing and placed a soft open mouthed kiss on the thin skin of Sam's hip before he rolled onto his stomach, his half hard cock jerking as it rubbed against the scratchy surface of the motel's comforter.

He could feel Sam moving behind him, kneeling behind him and he shifted as Sam's large hand swept over his lower back, fingers tracing the design over and over. Sam's breath hitched and Dean could hear the wet slap of his hand over his cock. His skin rippled with pleasure when Sam dragged his fingernails down his flank, knees bumping the inside of Dean's thighs as he inched closer, his breath fast and loud now, tiny moans escaping him that might've been Dean's name.

Dean rubbed against the blanket beneath him, needing the friction, the sound of Sam getting off on his tattoo turning him on all over again. He knew it wouldn't take much. He just needed, needed Sam to...

"Sam, come on, come on me, god, need it..." Dean muttered, beyond caring that he was begging, just needing it, needing Sam to lose it, desperate for him.

Sam let out a whine and then his left hand clutched at Dean's shoulder, hard and bruising. Dean felt Sam come in long, hot spurts all over his back and he groaned, cock jumping as he came again, wet heat spreading against his stomach and the bed beneath him.

Sam collapsed next to him, chest heaving and flushed. Dean rolled onto his back, making a face at the feel of Sam's come, sticky and messy, as it started to dry on his back. He slapped Sam's thigh and got up from the bed.

"Come on dude. We need to shower," Dean said, padding softly against the carpet towards the tiny bathroom.

Sam sighed, clearly not wanting to move, but he got up anyway, eyes soft and every line of his body relaxed with his orgasm. He took the few steps that separated him from Dean and cupped Dean's face. Dean immediately swatted at his hands but Sam just smiled and kissed him, breaking Dean's mouth open under his and Dean could only moan in response then, forgetting to protest that he wasn't a damn girl, so Sam didn't need to treat him like spun glass for god sake.

But just as soon as he'd started to kiss him, Sam pulled back, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he did so. Then he slapped Dean on the ass, hard, palm open and raced to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and laughing as Dean realized the door was locked and started to swear.

"Sam! If you use all the towels, I'm going to download clown porn onto the laptop!" Dean yelled through the thin door.

He heard a sputter and then the door opened and a hand emerged, yanking Dean inside the bathroom. Sam was frowning a little.

"Not funny, Dean."

Dean smirked and tweaked one of Sam's nipples. "Maybe, but now we can shower together."


End file.
